


Lucky Ones

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: Bad Girls (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: Helen Stewart returns to Larkhall, much to Jim Fenner's annoyance. Trouble ensues, a life at risk and secrets revealed.





	1. Chapter 1

Being told that a new Governor had been chosen to replace Joy Masterton hadn’t exactly been the best news he’s received when he’d arrived for work that morning. He’d been sure that he was a shoe in for the Governor’s position. Jim Fenner poured himself an excessive amount of black coffee and fell into the chair by the door, letting out a loud grumble as he did so.  
“What’s up with you, late night was it?” Di joked.  
“None of your damn business.”  
“Well excuse me for showing an interest in a fellow colleague.”  
“You’re being a nosy cow….oh and look, here’s another one.”  
They both looked up to see Sylvia walk in, her expression mirroring Jim’s.  
“Well, is she here yet?” Sylvia asked.  
“Not yet.”  
“Late on her first day, good start.”  
“I wonder who it is?” Di asked.  
“Well whoever it is, according to Stokes she’s highly qualified. She bloody better be, the last thing we need is some do-gooder just out of university.”  
“Oh come on Jim, they wouldn’t do that.”  
“I wouldn’t bet on that, remember Helen Stewart…she was a right one.”  
“Well it’s nice to see I was missed Sylvia.”  
They all turned around at the sound of the lone voice to see Helen Stewart standing in behind them, Lou stood beside her, trying to contain her smile as she watched the shock on all their faces.  
“You…you’re the new Prison Governor?” Jim stated.  
“What’s wrong Fenner, disappointed?”  
“I have rounds to do; I’ll leave you to get reacquainted.” Lou smiled, as she walked away.  
“So, how are we all?”  
“Oh you know the same. Nothing really changes around here.” Di smiled.  
“I have to say Ma’am, this is a surprise.”   
“Well, you know me Sylvia. I do enjoy a good surprise.”  
“Well, I should go and help Lou get the women to breakfast.”  
Di got up and walked away. “I should go too,” Sylvia said, rushing after Di.  
Helen turned her attentions back to Jim who stood with his arms folded, trying to look superior.  
“What’s wrong Fenner, anyone would think you weren’t happy to see me back.  
“What the hell are you even doing back here, what’s wrong…things go tits up with your Girlfriend?”  
“Oh Jim, you haven’t changed…same prick you always were. As it happens yes, things didn’t work out with Nikki…we wanted different things and so here I am…to make your life a living hell.”  
“Give it your best shot….Ma’am.”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
The dining area was busy when Helen and Jim arrived; Natalie Buxton looked up and saw the familiar face.  
“What the bloody hell’s she doing back ‘ere?”  
“She’s alright, a lot better than some of the ones we’ve had.” Bev said.  
“Yeah well, she better not bugger my escape up.”  
“Jesus, are you still on about that…you’ll never get away with it.” Julie said.  
“Yeah, well I can bloody well try. I ain’t spending another 10 years in this hole, no way.”  
“You’re off your head.”  
“I see nothing much has changed here, all the same faces by the look of it. Buxton’s still here?”  
“She was caught dealing drugs to some of the other women, the drugs were tainted and one of them too a severe reaction to it….she died. Buxton got an extra 5 years on her sentence.” Di said.  
“Some people never learn do they?”  
“Mmmm, like someone else I know.”  
“And what’s that supposed to mean Jim?”  
“I just don’t get why you’d want to come back here after everything that happened between you and Nikki.”  
“I missed the place.”  
He watched her walk away towards the women, scowling at her as she introduced herself to some of the newer inmates and catching up with the regulars.  
“She won’t last long here, no way. She doesn’t have it in her to be powerful.”  
“Maybe we should just give her the benefit of the doubt huh, the last thing these women need is to see the Officers at loggerheads Jim, try and get on with the job at hand okay.” Lou smiled, following Helen.  
…  
A few weeks went by and Helen stayed true to her word about giving Jim a hard time, she made sure he was scheduled for all the early shifts, knowing how much he despised them. Giving him extra paperwork to do as well as having him take over the keep fit class that Joy had put in place. Lou walked into Helen’s office just after lunch to see her hard at work.  
“Lou, what can I do for you?”  
“It’s about this keep fit class.”  
“Oh yeah, what seems to be the problem?”  
“Jim Fenner is the problem, look I know you want to assert you authority where he’s concerned but it’s not really fair on the women who want to do the class.”  
“He’s not handling it well then?”  
“He’s the most unfit person on the planet, he smokes, he drinks. All he’s doing is having the women running the perimeter of the gym while he sits on his arse and watches them.”  
“I see.”  
“I know you want him to suffer a little but to make the women suffer along with him, it’s not very fair. They showed a lot of interest in the class when Joy first set it up and she was a good Teacher.”  
“What was she like, Joy I mean?”  
“She was touch….but fair. You wouldn’t cross her, I didn’t get on well with her a first I admit but she turned this place around and I’d like to keep it as she left it.”  
“Do you still keep in touch?”  
You could say that.”  
Helen noticed the small smile on Lou’s face when she spoke, giving a little of herself away.  
“Oh I see, you and her.”  
“It’s new to us, we’re taking it slow.”  
“Is that why she left?”  
“Partly, the other is her Daughter Stella…she needs to focus in her at the moment.”  
“Well, I hope things work out for you both.”  
“Thank you, oh and about Jim.”  
“Would you take over the class?”  
“I’d love too, thanks Helen.”  
…  
It was just coming up for 10pm that night when Natalie Buxton unlocked her cell door gently.  
“You really shouldn’t do this.” Bev said.  
“Will you shut up, I ain’t asking you to come along am I.”  
“Where did you get the key?” Phyl asked.  
“Copied it didn’t I. Nicked Hollamby’s keys the other day and copied it.”  
“Natalie you’re in here for another 10 years, you get caught with this and you’ll be here the rest of your life.”  
“No I won’t, I ain’t spending another bloody night in here.”  
She carefully opened the door and slid out leaving Bev and Phyl looking on.  
“She’s gone mad.” Bev said.  
“She’s a bloody fool, come on love…get back to bed.”  
Helen was walking along the dark corridors, planning on getting home and soaking in a nice hot bath after such a busy day. She was just coming around the corner when she knocked right into Natalie, sending them both to the ground. Natalie was on her feet in seconds getting ready to run off when she felt Helen’s hand going around her ankle, hauling her back to the ground.  
“Get the hell of me bitch.”  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing, you can’t get away.”  
“Watch me.”  
She kicked Helen in the face with her foot and began to make a run for it, Helen scrambled to the panic button and quickly pressed it, causing the gates to lock down. Natalie turned to Helen as she leaned against the wall, holding her left hand to her face.  
“You fucking bitch, you god damn bitch.”  
Natalie stormed towards her in a rage, punching her repeatedly until she blacked out.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Jim and Lou were just leaving when the alarm bells began ringing loudly in their ears.  
“What the hell.” He moaned.  
“It’s the panic alarm, come on.”  
Lou quickly threw her bag and jacket on the nearest desk and ran ahead of Jim towards the panic signal. Di was rushing towards them, fear on her face as she unlocked the gate for them.  
“Di, what’s happened?”  
“It’s Buxton, she has Helen.”  
Jim heard Di’s words and panic set in, he pushed Lou aside as he got closer to Di.  
“What do you mean Buxton has her, has her where.”  
“Over there.”  
They both looked over at the medical bay and saw the keys lying beside the door on the floor; Lou walked over to retrieve them and could here Buxton inside, barricading the door.  
“How the hell did she get a hold of these?” Lou demanded.  
“I don’t know Ma’am.”  
“Prisoners are suppose to be searched thoroughly before they are locked in their cells, how in the hell did they get a hold of these.”  
“I really wish I knew Ma’am.”  
“Look, instead of worrying about bloody keys, maybe we should focus on getting the Governor out of there.” Jim said.  
“You’re right, Di go and inform the other officers of the situation, go and check on the other women and for god sake don’t tell them what’s happeneing…the last thing we need is a bloody riot on our hands.  
Di ran off as Lou turned her attention back to the medical bay, she leaned her ear against the door and could hear soft groaning which she assumed to be Helen.  
“Jim you’d better go and let the head of department what’s happened.”  
“Yes Ma’am.”  
…  
Natalie paced back and forth in front of Helen, clearly not having a clue as to what she was going to do.  
“You’ll never get away with this you know, there’s nowhere for you to go now.”  
“Shut…up. Just shut it and let me thing yeah.”  
Helen held her side tightly as the pain became stronger; she let out a small cry as she tried to turn. Lou heard the cry from her side and immediately became concerned.  
“Helen, are you okay in there?”  
“She’s fine, just fuck off will ya’”  
“Natalie, what’s this going to achieve…all you’re doing is giving yourself more time in here. Is that what you really want?”  
“I said shut it…this is all your bloody fault Stewart…nobody was supposed to be around.”  
“Where did you get the keys?”  
“Copied Hollamby’s didn’t I…stupid cow didn’t even notice they were missing. You should really choose your staff more carefully.”  
Lou looked up when Jim came back down the corridor. The look on his face not helping.  
“Well?”  
“Jeffrey Stratton’s on his way in….he’s not happy about this.”  
“You think I am…this is a bloody nightmare.”  
Di and Sylvia, along with a few other officers went along the blocks and checked that the cells were all secure. They arrived at Buxton’s and the door opened, Phyl and Bev looking up as Di walked in.  
“You should both be asleep.” Was all she said.  
“Did she get away?” Bev asked.  
“Buxton, no she didn’t. She decided it was a better idea to take the Governor hostage instead.”  
“She’s what…stupid bitch.” Phyl added.  
“Is she okay?”  
“We don’t know anything yet, the best thing you can all do is remain quiet and try to get some sleep.”  
Di quickly locked the door behind her and walked back along the corridors.  
“Do you think that was wise?” Sylvia asked.  
“What.”  
“Telling them, I though Stoke said to keep quiet.”  
“Oh come Syl, they’re gonna find out anyway. Like this can be kept quiet for long, the alarm bell rang…they knew something was happening.  
“HEY….WHAT’S HAPPENING?” Julie asked.  
“SHE GOT CAUGHT….SHE’S TAKEN STEWART HOSTAGE.” Bev yelled.  
“Bloody hell Jules, Buxton’s in for it now.”  
“Daft bugger.”  
Phyl looked over at Bev as she stood pouring some water into a cup.  
“Come on love, we should get some sleep. It’s not as though we can do much in here.” Phyl came up behind her, laying a warm hand on her arm.  
“She’s just a kid, she shouldn’t be in here.”  
“She killed someone, kid or not….she’s a bloody fool and she wouldn’t think twice about taking the rest of us down with her. Come on, get some sleep.”  
…  
The night wore on and Helen’s pain was getting worse, Natalie kept looking over at her, clearly annoyed at the amount of noise she was making.  
“Will you shut it…”  
“I…can’t, in pain.”  
“Well who’s bloody fault’s that eh, if you’d just let me get away it wouldn’t have happened.”  
“You’ll never get out of…here, you must know that.” Helen gasped.  
Natalie looked over at her, thinking about what she was saying and knew she was right about that but there was no way in hell she would admit it. Jim paced outside the room as the night wore on, Lou had tried talking to Natalie again and again but it wasn’t doing any good. Everyone was tired and cranky.  
“It’s taking too long; can’t we just send the swat team in and get her the hell out of there?”  
“Jim, we don’t know if Buxton has a weapon, we go storming in and she could kill Helen.”  
“Then what the hell do we do.”  
“We wait; it’s all we can do.”  
Jim went back to pacing in front of her which was becoming increasingly annoying. Lou’ phone started ringing and she looked to see Joy’s name pop up on the screen.  
“Stay here, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Lou said.  
“I’m hardly going anywhere am I?” He complained.  
Lou went in to one of the vacant rooms and closed the door for some privacy, sliding the screen on her phone to speak.  
“Joy?”  
“Hey, I was wondering where you were…I was getting worried.”  
“I’m sorry, I should have called sooner.”  
“Everything okay?” Joy asked, picking up the tension in Lou’s voice.  
“Not really, Natalie Buxton tried to escape. Helen Stewart managed to catch her but Buxton ended up taking her hostage when she pressed the panic button.”  
“Jesus, are you alright…were you hurt.”  
“No I’m fine…I was actually heading out the door when it happened. I’m sorry about tonight; I know you’d planned something special.”  
“Don’t be daft, it was nothing.”  
“Our one year anniversary…I wouldn’t say it was nothing.”  
“It can wait; getting Helen out safely should be your main priority right now. Do you want me to come down, can I be of any help?”  
“I have Jeffrey Stratton on his way down as we speak.”  
“The board of governors, that won’t be a fun conversation.”  
“No, you can say that again.”  
“I could talk to him.”  
“Joy, you’re no longer in the prison service.”  
“No but he and I always got on pretty well, he might go easier on you if I’m there.”  
“It’s a lovely thought but I don’t need my partner defending me, it’s not very professional is it. I’ll try and get home as soon as I can okay.”  
“Okay, I’ll be waiting up.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, see you soon.”  
…  
Jim felt more anxious as the night went on, Buxton was becoming increasingly angry and the cries from Helen made him feel physically sick. For a woman he thought he hated, he couldn’t understand why he was feeling this way about her and it scared the hell out of him.  
“Right I’ve made my decision, I’m sending in the swat team.” Lou said.  
“Well it’s about bloody time.”  
“I’ll go make the call now, I won’t be long.”  
Jim waited for her to leave before pressing his face up against the door.  
“Your days are numbered Buxton, you so much as hurt her and I’ll…”  
“You’ll what Fenner, kill me.”  
“Don’t push me….hang in there Helen, we’ll get you out.”  
Helen curled up on her side as she prayed to god they’d get to her in time.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Lou was in Helen’s office, pacing back and forth as she waited on the arrival of Jeffrey Stratton, checking her watch constantly. The knock at the door caused her to jump as she called out.  
“Come in.”  
“Hey.”  
“Joy, what are you doing here…I told you not to come.”  
“I know but I was worried about you, the idea of you being left to take the brunt on Stratton’s anger.”  
“There’s hardly anything you can do.”  
Joy closed the door and came over to Lou, wrapping her arms around her waist, pulling her closer.  
“I shouldn’t have come?”  
“No I…I’m sorry. It’s nice that you were thinking of me, I do appreciate it.”  
“Now a quick question?”  
“What’s that.”  
“How in the hell did Buxton manage to get hold of keys, not one officer noticed their keys missing.”  
“Don’t even go there.”  
“Go on, whose keys?”  
Lou just gave Joy one of her take a wild guess looks.  
“Oh…Sylvia.”  
“Got it in one.”  
“I should have sacked that woman when I had the chance.”  
“I still might.”  
Lou stepped back from joy when there was a knock at the door and Di came in.  
“Sorry to interrupt but I have Jeffrey Stratton outside for you?”  
“Send him in.”  
Di turned to go and get him, Joy leaning in to give a quick kiss to Lou.   
“Right, I better get off, leave you too it.”  
“I’m sorry about our evening.”  
“Me too, there’ll be other nights.”  
“Why don’t you go and make yourself comfortable in the staff room, if the swat team are on their way, it might not take long…we may still get our evening together.”  
“Okay then, I’ll go and make a cuppa…good luck.”  
“Thanks.”  
Joy made her way out of the office as Stratton came inside, offering a smile.  
“Ah Joy Masterton, this is a surprise. You’re not back are you.”  
“Afraid not Jeffrey, just visiting.”  
“Pity, I don’t recall this happening when you were in charge.”  
Joy looked over at Lou, the younger woman making a face behind his back, Joy trying to hide the grin on her face.  
“Well we all make mistakes from time to time, I’ll leave you to it. See you soon Lou.”  
“Bye Joy.”  
As Joy left the room, Di backed out too, closing the door behind her. Stratton turning and taking a seat opposite Lou.  
“Good Governor Joy.”  
“Yes, she was.”  
“We were disappointed when she resigned.”  
“Well her family came first.”  
“Of course…now then, would you like to tell me what the bloody hell happened here this evening?”  
Lou closed her eyes tightly as she heard the angry tone in his voice, wishing she’d left when she was planning too.  
…  
Helen sat up slowly, moving to lean against the wall, Natalie watching her.  
“Buxton, you’re really not doing yourself any favours here. You need to end this.”  
“The hell I am, I ain’t spending more years in this shit hole.”  
“I need a doctor, I think I cracked a rib.”  
“THEN YOU SHOULDN’T ‘AVE GOTTEN BLOODY INVOLVED THEN, SHOULD YA’.”  
Jim heard Natalie yelling at Helen, through the door. Leaning closer to the door.  
“Helen, you okay in there.”  
Helen could here Jim’s voice, moving slowly so that she could get closer to his voice.  
“Jim.”  
“Hey, you okay.”  
“She’s got a knife Jim.”  
“Fuck, don’t worry…we’re gonna get you out of there…Swat team are on their way.”  
“What the fuck…you hearin’ everything Fenner.”  
“You don’t have to do this Buxton, let the Governor go yeah…it’ll be in your favour.”  
“I’m getting more years whatever happens.”  
“Then let her go.”  
“Like hell, stupid cow should have minded her own god damn business.”  
“Natalie please, I need a doctor.”  
“SHUT UP…christ let me think yeah.”   
…  
A headache was beginning to grown as Stratton went on and on at Lou over the cock up.  
“I mean how in the hell did a prisoner get hold of an officers keys in the first place.”  
“If they’re desperate, they’ll find a way Sir.”  
“That’s your answer.”  
“I don’t know what you want me to say, mistakes happen, all we can do now is try to sort it.”  
“The swat team will be here in about ten minutes, is Stewart injured at all.”  
“I’m not sure, I don’t think so.”   
“The prisoner?”  
“She has…a knife.”  
“She has a kn…I’m not even going to ask how. Get down there, I’ll wait for the swat team to arrive.”  
“Yes Sir.”  
“When this is over, you, Stewart and I will be having a very long meeting about this mess.”  
“Absolutely Sir.”  
“Go.”  
Lou made her way out of the office, feeling like a naughty school girl.   
…  
Phyl had her head pressed against the door as she tried to listen for any thing outside.  
“Phyl come away from the door, we won’t get to see anything.”  
“I wonder if the Governor’s been hurt.”  
“Does it matter?”  
“Bev, we’ve had some pretty shit Governors in this place, Masterton was okay, Stewart was brilliant the last time around, we should be lucky we got her back, we could have had Fenner.”  
“Oh god, don’t even joke about that.”  
“Could you imagine, I’d rather top myself.”  
“You and me both, come and have a drink.”  
Phyl turned around, looking oddly at Bev.  
“I thought we were out?”  
“I still have two oranges left, I was saving them for an emergency.”  
“Oh my darling, you are a god send.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Lou came in to the staff room to see Joy sitting in the chair, flicking through a magazine, looking up when she saw Lou.  
“How did it go?”  
“I got a right bollocking.”  
“It’s not your fault.”  
“Come on Joy, you know as well as I do…it’s always our fault.”  
Joy got up, coming over to Lou and giving her a small kiss before the younger woman leaned her head on Joy’s shoulder.  
“I can’t believe our night got completely buggered up, of all nights.”  
“We can’t expect the prisoners to know we had plans.”  
“Mmmm, are you sure you don’t want to go home…I mean I don’t mind, like I said, I don’t know how long this might take.”  
“It’s not like I had anything else to do, not without you. Stella’s out with some of the girls from the shop so…”  
“I’m glad she made some friends there.”  
“Yeah me too.”  
Sylvia came in to the staff room to see Lou and Joy in an embrace, an awkward look on her face when she saw them.  
“Oh, sorry Ma’am…didn’t mean to interrupt.”  
Lou rolled her eyes as Joy spoke to the older woman.  
“It’s quite all right Sylvia, we weren’t doing anything inappropriate.”  
“Oh well I didn’t mean to suggest that you were Ma’am I…”  
“Sylvia, you don’t have to call me Ma’am…I don’t work here any more, remember.”  
“What did you want Sylvia?” Lou asked.  
“Swat teams arrived.”  
“Well why didn’t you say that the minute to walked in, jesus. Joy, I’ll be back soon.”  
“No rush, I’m not going anywhere.”  
Sylvia gave Joy a strange look that she couldn’t quite read.  
“Something on your mind Sylvia.”  
“I’ve never understood the whole woman and woman thing.”  
“No, well…it’s just the same as your son really. You know….the man on man thing.” Joy said sarcastically.  
Sylvia gave a flustered sound before storming out of the room.  
…  
Helen lifted her shirt to see a dark purple bruise forming on her side, as she looked over at Natalie.  
“Buxton I’m begging you now…I need a doctor.”  
“For the last time….shut it. How the hell am I meant to think huh?”  
Jim was sitting on the floor by the door now, hearing the pained noises Helen was making.  
“Helen talk to me, you okay in there?”  
“I need a doctor Jim, it’s getting worse I..”  
What the fuck did I say…shut…the hell…up.” Buxton yelled.  
“It won’t be long now Helen, I promise…I’ll get you of there.”  
…  
Swat arrived just after eight, all the officers standing around. Bev was now listening at the cell door as she heard people running past.  
“They’re here Phyl.”  
“Who?”  
“The big guns.”  
Phyl came over to join Bev, listening as the sounds of heavy feet ran past, time after time.  
“Tell you what, it’s been a while since I’ve had a big gun.” Phyl winked.  
Bev gave her an odd look before Phyl burst in to laughter, Bev joining her when it dawned on her what she meant.  
“What am I going to do with you lady.”  
“You wouldn’t have me any other way…any more booze hidden?”  
“Well, maybe one more.”  
“That’s my girl.”  
Jim was on his feet when he saw the swat team, Lou walking in front of them, explaining to the head the situation.  
“Just the one weapon she has?”  
“As far as we know.”  
“The Governor’s just behind the door, be careful when you go in, she’s injured.”  
“Do you know how bad?”  
“No.”  
“Right, can we clear the space please…let us work.”  
Lou, Jim and the rest of the team spent the next hour behind the gates as they watched the swat team work, as they tried to negotiate with Natalie but to no avail.  
“Okay, Steve, you got the gas ready?”  
“Yes Sir.”  
“Can we get a set of keys please.”  
Lou went over, handing the head the keys before returning to her previous position. They watched as the man entered the keys in to the locks as carefully as he could so as not to make any noise. Jim was on tender hooks as he waited for some noise as the man turned the keys. The next thing Jim knew, they had swung the door open, throwing in the gas canister, Lou jumping when there was a bang, causing screams from the prisoners. The swat team went barging in to the room, screams from Natalie could be heard throughout the prison.  
…  
As Jim stood watching, he decided enough was enough and made a move towards the room.  
“Jim get back here….FENNER.” Lou yelled.  
Helen could feel strong arms on her shoulders as she slowly opened her eyes, looking over to see Natalie in handcuffs, being escorted from the room.  
“Ma’am are you okay.”  
Helen looked as the man removed his mask and smiled at her.  
“I’m Simon, sorry we took so long.”  
“You’re here, that’s the main thing.” She said, trying to smile through her pain.  
“HELEN….HELEN…”  
She looked up a Jim ran in to the room, spotting her immediately, kneeling down beside her.  
“I’ll leave you too it.” Simon said as he got up and left the room.”  
“Oh my god, are you okay.”  
For the first time since she’d known him, she saw genuine worry on his face as he held tightly to her hand.  
“I’m okay Jim, just get me out of here.”  
He helped her to stand but her legs gave way, Jim catching her as she went. Lou looked up to see Jim carrying Helen in his arms.  
“She needs a hospital.”  
“Ambulance is outside Fenner?”  
“I’m going with her.”  
Lou just nodded her head in agreement as she watched them leave, turning to see the mess Swat left behind.  
“We better get to work.”  
…  
Helen woke up a few hours later, looking up at the white ceiling before turning her head to see Jim asleep in the chair next to her.  
“Jim….Fenner wake up.”  
Jim heard the voice, thinking to himself h was dreaming before he finally opened his eyes to see Helen looking at him. He was on his feet in minutes, hovering over her.  
“You’re awake, how do you feel?”  
“Like shit…what happened?”  
“Your rib was broken, the doctors fixed you up. You’ll be in for a few days and then they aid you can go home.”  
“Fabulous, first few weeks back on the job and I end up in hospital,”  
“Better that than dead.”  
“Really, thought you’d be pretty happy with the latter.”  
“Don’t be daft, I’m all talk…you know that.” He smiled down at her.  
Jim had a hand running through her hair as he spoke to her, his other hand gripping tightly to her own.  
“Thank you…for saving me.”  
“I didn’t do anything.”  
“You kept talking to me, you didn’t have too. God knows I don’t deserve it, I treated you like shit.”  
“The gym you mean…yeah pretty shit.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Nah, I’m just kidding.”  
Helen started to cry, whether from the pain or just relieved to be alive she didn’t know.  
“Hey, come on, don’t cry. You’re safe.”  
“I could have died…that crazy cow could have…”  
“But she didn’t, all Buxton managed to achieve is more jail time.”  
“Maybe I shouldn’t have come back.”  
“Well that’s up to you, but if you ask me…I think you’re doing a pretty decent job.”  
“Yeah.”  
“It takes time.”  
“Thanks.”  
…  
Lou helped finish getting everything tidied up before the next shift arrived and relieved the other staff. Lou made her way to the staff room to find Joy asleep in the chair. She smiled to herself before walking over and kneeling down in front of the older woman.  
“Hey you, time to go home.”  
Joy opened her eyes, to see Lou smiling at her.  
“Is it over?”  
“Yeah, I was just helping get things tidied up.”  
“Okay.”  
“I’m sorry about tonight, too late to do much now.”  
“Oh I don’t know, there’s still some things we can do that don’t involve going out.”  
“Oh yeah, all right then, come on.”  
Lou stood up, extending her hand to Joy…who took it willingly.  
“Is Helen all right?”  
“Broken rib but she’ll survive, Jim’s with her now.”  
“Fenner?”  
“Yeah I know, I never thought I’d see the day but he was genuinely worried for her.”   
“Maybe he’s turning over a new leaf.”  
“Yeah let’s not push it, come on…let’s go home.”  
…  
4 days later  
…  
Helen was standing by her hospital bed, gathering up her belongings before she zipped her bag shut, hearing the cough behind her, she turned around a little too quickly, making a pained face.  
“Geex, you okay?” Jim asked  
“Yup, just forgot about my rib for a minute. What are you doing here?”  
“I thought I’d drive you home.”  
“Oh…I was just gonna take a taxi.”  
“Saved you money then.”  
“Who are they for?” She asked, spotting the roses her was holding.  
“Oh, they’re for you, I believe they’re your favourite.”  
“You didn’t have too.”  
“I wanted too.”  
“Well, thanks.”  
Jim came over, putting the roses on the bed before turning too her.  
“They’re also an apology for being such a git to you, before and now.”  
“Okay.” She asked confused.  
“Thing is Helen, when you were being held by Buxton, I came to realise a few things.”  
“Oh…what was that then.”  
She looked up at him, Jim smiling at her, she saw something in his eyes she couldn’t quite read. Before she could register anything, he leaned forward and placed a small kiss to her lips, causing a short gasp from her before he pulled back.  
“Oh.” Was all she said.  
“I though maybe we could start a clean slate, maybe when you’re healed…I could take you out to dinner.”  
“Jim I…”  
“Helen come on, I’m trying here. I’m trying to change the man I was, it’s tiring being an ass.”  
“I can imagine.” She smiled.  
“So…what do you say?”  
She watched him for a few minutes, for the first time since she’d met him, actually believing what he was saying.  
“Helen?”  
“Yeah okay, why not. We can try it out.”  
“Yeah, you mean it.”  
“Why not, you saved my life after all.”  
“Great…you ready to go.”  
“Definitely, take me home.”  
Jim grabbed her bag and the flowers before placing his arm around her as he escorted her out of the hospital to take her home.  
…  
-Fin


End file.
